I Want You
by bemylullaby
Summary: Jasper Whitlock's band is moving quickly to the top, his biggest fan Bella will give him something to remember her by. Sometimes it's not just about the music. Entry for the "For The Love of Jasper" contest. A collab w/Nostalgicmiss. AH OOC


"**For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest **

**Title: **

**Pen name: Nostalgicmiss & Bemylullaby**

**Existing work: n/a**

**Primary Players: Jasper & Bella**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters and or song lyrics mentioned. We just own the crazy experiences :D**

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/

* * *

**

_I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?_  
**John Lennon

* * *

**

The sound of the loud bass coming from the amp echoed in my ear, my throat was dry and scratchy from singing along with the band. I was hot and sweaty and I was pretty sure the material of my shirt was glued to my skin. I knew I was gonna be fucking tired tomorrow at work. But in the end it would be worth it, because of him...

Jasper Whitlock.

Watching him rock out on stage with his guitar, that thin layer of sweat on his brow. Being able to stand front row center and watch his fingers dance up and down the guitar, made my knees weak and my thoughts wander past a PG13 rating. The things I've dreamed about that man doing to me. I would endure the heat and fatigue that comes with late night shows to watch that quirky little smirk rise on his face as his eyes remained glued to me.

Determination kept me going. I wanted that man and it was evident, on several occasions, that he wanted me too. The sly glances he would pass at me from across the bar. The "accidental" touches as he passed by in the crowded bar.

Of the four boys in the band, Jasper was the one I was farthest away from. In the beginning our relationship never went past the simple "Hey great show tonight!" coupled with the polite "Thank you for coming tonight, Darlin'.". For the life of me I couldn't figure out why we never went past that. After the shows he always slipped away to the corners of the bars, mingling here and there with people he wouldn't remember. Whereas my relationship with the other three guys in the band went past those polite greetings, it went as far to receiving late night drunken phone call serenades. I loved those boys with everything I had, but it was Jasper that I wanted. Maybe it was the fact that Jasper had been so allusive which made me want him so bad.

I'll never forget the first time he talked to me, like actually talked to me. I was sitting at the bar, waiting for the boys, my boys, to come out after the show. I was nursing a Bud Light, itchin' for a cigarette but I didn't want to go outside, and risk the chance one of the other groupies (whom all hated me) would get to them first.

"Excuse me miss anyone sittin' here?" His scratchy voice asked from behind me. When I turned in my stool and saw his beautiful blue eyes staring down at me, that quirky smile he always gave me from onstage plastered on his face, his hand was reaching towards the knot of his tie, loosening it up.

"No, go ahead." I picked up my beer, downing the last bit in one gulp.

_Take deep breaths, deep breaths. _

"Can I get you something to drink man?" The bartender asked him.

"Yeah can I get a Bud Light and..." I felt his fingers, calloused from the guitar strings, brush against my arm. "...you want anything, sugar?"

I smiled. Remain calm; keep your game face on.

"If you're offering..." I batted my eyelashes and turned to the bartender. "I'll take a shot of tequila."

"Oh, the hard stuff." Jasper turned to the bartender. "Make that two shots and another beer for the lady as well."

The bartender walked away with an all too knowing smile on his face.

"Another beer?"

"That a problem? You aren't leaving yet are you?"

"Well no, but-"

"Then, a shot of tequila and a beer...on me."

"Well, thank you. It's very nice of you, Jasper."

"It's the least I can do. You're a die hard supporter of the band; don't think I don't notice you."

"I'm here every show and it's worth it. You boys are amazing and so talented."

"Why thank you." He flashed me a smile. "You know, I'm buying you a beer and I don't even know your name."

"Maybe I'd like to keep it that way..."

"You know I'll find out."

"Then do the dirty work, you wanna know, you'll find out."

Just then the bartender came back two beers in one hand, the shots of tequila in the other.

"Thanks man, put it on my tab," Jasper said, sliding a beer and a shot towards me.

I leaned over the bar grabbing two limes and the salt shaker. Handing him a lime, I jumped off the stool, inching my way in between his legs, which he more than willingly spread open for me; resting his hands firmly on my lower back.

"Well, Mr. Whitlock..." I reached to the bar top grabbing the salt shaker. Leaning into him, I could feel the heat radiating from his body, bringing my lips to his ear. "...thank you for the beer and the shot," I breathed heavily into his ear.

I slid my tongue across the nape of his neck, sprinkling the salt on it.

"What are you-" he asked as I reached behind stuffing the lime into his mouth.

Bringing the shot to my mouth, I lapped up the salt on Jasper's neck, and titled the shot back into my mouth. The liquid burning my throat as it slid down. Standing up on my tip toes, I bit the lime out of his mouth, just as his arms tightened around me. Holding me there for a minute our lips stayed pressed against each other's.  
_  
Pull away, leave him wanting more,_ my brain shouted at me.

I backed up, his hands lingering on my ass. "Thanks, babe." I grabbed the beer off the bar and walked away.

From then on, Jasper Whitlock was on the hunt for my name. Every show I would watch him trying to squeeze it out of anyone he saw me talking to.

As a lull in the music made the stagnant air in the place silent, I slid from my place at the bar. I needed a quick smoke to settle my nerves. The way he kept eying me made my insides flutter.

Before I could even weave through the crowd, the music started up again. It wasn't a song I recognized at all, yet it sounded oddly familiar. I turned to face the stage, the colored lights dancing over Jasper and his band. His lips pulled at the edges as his eyes connected with mine.

His mouth opened as the rhythm flowed around the room like bands of silk. He stepped up to the mic, his eyes never leaving mine. His arms raised from the guitar slung at his waist, one grabbed the mic as the other pointed at me.

"_Hey Izabella_," he winked, his smile broadening as my mouth fell open in shock.

It was an old Jimi Hendrix song my dad had played for me as a kid. The son of bitch had done it. He'd managed to pull my name out of somebody.

"_Girl, I'm holding you in my dreams every night.  
Yeah, but you know good well baby,  
You know we got this war to fight.  
Well, I'm calling you under fire  
Well, I hope you're receiving me all right._"

My feet pulled me back towards the stage, my lips curled in a smile. He sang it perfectly of course. His rich gravelly voice hitting the notes as his fingers picked at the guitar he'd, at some point, reacquainted himself with.

I made a beeline for the stool I had vacated and watched him with more reverence than I ever had before. What he saw in me, I'd never know, but the excitement that ebbed through my entire body made me feel alive. With challenging him to find my name, I had given him an incentive. It kept me on his mind and now, I could almost feel the electricity flowing between us. Even with the distance.

"You want another drink, lady?" The bartender asked from behind me. I couldn't pull my eyes from Jasper though. He was still singing, and he was singing to me.

"Five shots of Patron just put it on my tab."

"You got it."

I stayed frozen in place as the song wound down to a close. I was sure, after a stunt like that, they'd be taking a break. Now it was my turn to do the digging and my friend tequila would be just the ticket.

"Thanks everyone, we'll be back after a short break," Jasper said into the mic as the last note hung in the air. The skin on my arms tingled with excitement.

They all put their instruments aside and climbed from the stage talking quietly amongst themselves. Jasper's eyes were still on me as he talked to his bass player, Emmett. I pointed to the shots and then to him.

I could do this. I could keep my damn composure long enough to tease him, and flirt my ass off. The electric charge that seemed to surround me practically crackled as they headed towards me.

"Hey, Isabella," Jasper chuckled, sidling up to the bar beside me.

"Hello, Jasper. Hi guys." I smiled past Jasper to the rest of the band and motioned to the shots. "Figured you guys wouldn't mind."

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" Emmett asked, his endearing grin creating dimples in his cheeks.

I spun on my stool, my arm brushing Jasper's sending fire through my veins straight to my already damp heat. I picked up a shot, and held it in the air with a small smirk on my lips.

"To research."

The other three guys smirked at me, but repeated and knocked back the shot quickly. I pulled the glass to my lips and tipped it slowly down my throat, my eyes on Jasper's while I did so. It burned pleasantly as I swallowed and I set the glass on the bar.

I gave Jasper a sweet smile before turning back to the bar. I pointed to the glasses and back at the bartender. He nodded, meaning as soon as he was finished he'd help a girl out.

"So, Jasper," I smiled, relaxing a little. "Spill it, how did you find out my name.

"Ah, a magician never reveals his secrets, Isabella," he smirked. My name rolled off his tongue like it was second nature. "Excuse me, Isabella." Jasper slipped away from the group walking over to a giggling group of those fucking groupies I wanted to hang with his tie.

"Which one of you did it?!" I snapped, pointing my fingers at three very guilty looking boys. "Don't make me withhold the booze boys."

"I, I, it wasn't me, I swear it, Bella." Peter stepped away from the group, his hands held high in surrender.

Edward and Emmett looked at each other. The glaring back and forth between the two of them told me that it was one of them. Quietly they started to bicker back and forth.

"Dammit, which one of you?!"

"It was him!" Edward said, pointing towards Emmett with a childish grin on his face.

"Emmett..." I stalked towards him, a determined, hard look in my eye. "Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. My dear sweet, lovable, Emmett."

"Exactly, Bells, lovable 'ol me, you don't wanna hurt me do you?" Emmett backed right up into the pool table that was set up behind the bar.

"Didn't I ask you boys not to say anything to him?"

"It's not my fault, he tricked me!" Emmett pointed towards Jasper. "He's the one that started talking about the crazy ass wannabe groupies, mentioning you and, and what was I supposed to say to him? He wanted to include you in that bunch, he started going off about that, and I quote, 'firey, little brunette from the front'. How was I supposed to let him go on about you like that?"

"Dammit, Em! You knew very well what he thinks of me, you knew that he doesn't think of me like one of those low cut, ass hanging out groupie wannabes." I poked him hard in the chest.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I am, please forgive me? I'll do anything for you, you want me to write you a song, I'll write one for you."

"No, no song, I don't need a song. No more booze for you tonight, mister. You...are cut off." I spun around to look at Peter and Edward who were snickering at the scene unfolding in front of them. "I'll cut the two of you off as well."

"Sorry, Bella." They straightened up, putting on serious faces.

Damn straight 'Sorry, Bella'. I loved these boys to death, I really did, but sometimes there was a fine line between mature and immature when it came to them.

"Alright, I need a fucking drink, who wants to buy me a drink?"

"I'll get it for you, Bells, it's the least I can do," Emmett said, coming up from behind me.

"Awe, why thanks, Emmett you're a doll." I brought my hand up and patting his cheek softly.

After a few beers and a shot of Jack later I was started to feel the disorientation of the liquor coursing through my body. In the corner of my eye I saw a busty blond walk past us at the bar straight towards Jasper. Who was leaning against a wall in the corner, nursing his beer and watching my every move.

Jealousy boiled at the pit of my stomach as that fucking blond walked right up to Jasper, wiggled her tits at him, giggling uncontrollably at whatever he was saying. It was pathetic and a cheap shot at him and I knew she didn't stand a chance but, still I felt possessive towards him.

The music in the bar switched to some sexy off beat cover of some eighties hair band and blondie started to sway back and forth to the music. Her hands were trailing all over Jasper's chest, rubbing herself up against him and the fucking smirk on his face telling me he was actually enjoying it; time to take matters into my own hands.

"Excuse me, boys." I set my empty bottle on the bar. I slipped from under Peter's lazy arm, which was resting on my shoulder and looked at the direction where Jasper was standing.

"Oh God," Edward groaned. "Please tell me she's not coming home with us."

Peter snorted before jabbing Edward in the side.

"Ow, what the fuck man?" Edward rubbed his side.

"Bella," Peter muttered under his breath. He looked across at me offering me an apologetic smile.

"Ha!" I exclaimed with a smile. "I'll be damned if that hussy comes home with you boys tonight."

I flipped my hair over my shoulder. If anyone was going home with those boys it would be me.

"Wish me luck!"

"Go get 'em, Bella!" I heard Emmett exclaim as I walked away.

As I got closer the conversation with the busty blondie became clearer.

"Jasper, can I say that your fingers are magical," she cooed in her half assed attempt to seduce him.

"Um, er, thanks." Jasper knocked back the last of his beer and I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. That quirky smirk he bore seconds ago diminished the second blondie started tangling her fingers in his curls.

"Jay..." I walked right up to them, pushing blondie just enough to get my point across. "Come here, I've been looking for you all night." I grabbed the middle of his tie pulling him close to me.

"I, uh, um..." Jasper looked back at the busty blond who was currently pouting.

"Fuck blondie, babe, she's not worth your time."

"But I-"

"Believe me…she's made a pass at every single guy in here tonight. You're not missing anything. You want a good time, I'll show you a good time."

"Promise?" Jasper's wiggled his eyebrows, His hands grabbing for my waist.

"Patience, Jasper...patience. Come on, I need a cigarette." Letting go of his tie I started weaving through the crowd, occasionally looking back to check if he was still following me.

By time I'd made it to the back of the bar, Jasper was hot on my heels. His hand pressed against my lower back guiding me out the door.

"Thank you, Isabella for saving me back there," Jasper said, pushing the door open for me. The feeling of the cool air hitting my skin gave me goose bumps.

"It was nothing, champ, it's what I do. Definitely not one of those wannabe whore groupies, I'm here for you in your moment of need."

"My moment of need?" Jasper started to stalk towards me, as I leaned up against the brick wall of the bar.

"Yeah, I'm there if you need me. Ask the boys."

"Isabella..." he said, pinning be against the wall.

"Bella, call me Bella..."

"Alright..." He leaned in close. He smelled like cigarettes and tequila, in a good way. His lips brushed against my jaw towards the hallow behind my ear. "Bella."

His voice was husky and seductive. It took all the strength I had to keep standing. He had way too much of an advantage over me. I was pathetic the moment his breath hit my cooling skin. He placed his hands on either side of my head on the wall behind me as his body leaned into mine. Fire rolled down my spine as his nose ran along the side of my jaw.

"Jasper," I whispered, unable to obtain any real volume to my voice while he was this close, while my senses were filled with his smell.

"Mmm?"

His lips danced over mine, their soft lines caressing the curves of my own. There was no aggression in it, and I wasn't even sure it could be called a kiss, but it was driving me insane.

"Don't start what you can't finish," I breathed against his lips.

Jasper smirked, his tongue running gently across my bottom lip almost reverently. "Who says I can't finish it, Bella?"

I tried to find my strength, playing hard to get seemed to be driving him as crazy as I'd felt since first seeing him. Now was not the time to let him know how he affected me. Not yet, not when he had to go back in there with those skanks hanging around.

I placed my hands on his chest and pushed gently, knowing he would move with the gesture.

"You have another set to play, remember. Getting me all worked up and then leaving me alone at the ar, might not be the best idea."

"Too late for that, baby."

I gasped as his fingers slid under my skirt and between my thighs, the lyrical digits sliding along the folds of my already damp sex over my lacy boy shorts. His head turned left and right to make sure no one was looking. His mouth covered mine as his face came level with me again, his tongue swept across my bottom lip giving no choice but to allow him access. Fuck playing hard to get, if he wanted to play, who was I to argue?

His tongue plunged into the warm cavernous depths of my mouth as his body slammed against mine, the hand that had been pressed against damp underwear gripped my hip tightly. Whatever restraint he'd had was now pushed to the wayside as he pressed against me, deepening the kiss.

My hands tangled in his blond curls holding him to me as I matched his fervor. The heat that seemed to move between us was palpable, a thick pliable air that seemed to encase us in our own space and time. Nothing had ever felt this right before, the feel of his hands tangling in the roots of my hair, our chests pressed together, every bit of us aligning. Nothing could ever touch this.

Jasper was the first to break away, his hot breath fanned over my face as I kept my eyes closed. I was trying to memorize the touch, the feel, the taste of him before it was gone again.

"After the show," he whispered in my ear, his hands still tugging at the roots of my hair. "I am going to do things to you that you've only ever dreamed of, Darlin'."

His lips pressed against my temple once and then he was gone. I opened my eyes slowly, my head turned towards the door of the club, the hydraulic arm was hissing as the door slowly closed behind him.

Son of a bitch he was smooth.

The cold air finally seemed to settle over my skin where his body had been pressed against mine. I searched my purse with shaking hands. I had to pull myself together so I could get back in there and make sure he followed through on that promise.

I stepped back inside as soon as I had finished my cigarette, feeling calmer and a little more level headed now that the nicotine was flooding my system.

My eyes moved to the stage where the boys were getting ready to start the second half of their set. Jasper's head was hung over his steel guitar as he played with the strings a little. Emmett was to his left grinning at me with his ever present dimples on show.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but smiled playfully as I made my way back to the bar. I ordered another beer for myself. I watched them playfully discuss the next song they were going to play. One thing I loved about these boys was their variety. You never knew what was coming next.

The lights dimmed in the room as the colored lights set on the band. I smiled as the opening notes of one of my favorite songs echoed through the speakers. I watched Jasper's fingers work on the strings as a slow shiver rolled down my spine. I knew where those fingers had just been and where they might be later.

Throughout the entire set Jasper's eyes were trained on me. He sung every word to me, directed every emotion towards me. It was like a private show.

Towards the end of the set Jasper turned to Peter and whispered something in his ear. There were words exchanged between the two of them followed by quick direction towards Edward and Emmett.

"Alright, so this is a last minute addition to the set list..." Peter said, looking over at Jasper with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yeah cause that's not surprising," Emmett added from the keyboard. "All because Jasper wants to impre-"

"Anyways..." Jasper quickly cut Emmett off, not allowing him to finish whatever he wanted to say. Whatever song they were about to play was probably going to be for me, again. "...another cover..." Jasper spoke softly into the microphone. He looked out into the crowd right at me smiles. "…a classic."

The heavy beat of the guitar chords echoed through the amps, the screaming died down and the lights went low; a single spotlight shined on Jasper, center stage. It was one of those rock star moments where I wished I brought my camera with me to capture the essence of Jasper Whitlock on stage, in the zone.

"I want you..." he sang his voice scratchy and so fucking sexy."I want you so bad..."

That aching feeling I'd been trying to suppress since Jasper's hands left my body, intensified as the words rolled off his tongue.

Screw foreplay. All he needed to do was sing to me and I would be fucking putty in his hands.

"I want you...I want you so bad. I want you, I want you so bad…it's driving me mad…it's driving me mad..."

Everyone else in the crowded bar ceased to exist. His eyes bore right into mine, the connection between us growing with each word he sang. Not to mention the fact that the way his voice sounded as he sang. There was just something about it that made my insides tighten and my brain turn to mush.

Jasper Whitlock was going to be the death of me. I didn't know how much more I could take of this.

Slipping off the bar stool I made my way through the crowd, careful to stay clear of any outrageous drunk girls. Maneuvering my way towards the back door I paused quickly by the stage.

"It's driving me mad, it's driving me..." Jasper looked over to the side of the stage and I realized he was following me as I was leaving. The look on his face was priceless. It was like a five year old who lost his puppy. "She's so heavy..."

I gave him a quick wave, blew him a kiss and continued walking outside.

Jasper had promised and I would be damned if any other girls get their grimy hands on him. I staked a spot to the side of their truck and waited for them to come out.

A few minutes later the back door cracked open and Jasper slid out like he was a top secret spy trying to get out undetected. Poor thing was probably running away from some drunken groupie.

"Where are you sneaking off to?" I called out, startling Jasper.

"Holy shit, Bella, what the hell?" He clutched his chest. "I didn't know you were out here. Was wondering where you sneaked off to."

"I needed some air." I pushed myself off the side of the truck and stalked towards Jasper. "Besides I needed to make sure you weren't going to duck out early without fulfilling your promise."

"Bella, you should know something about me." Jasper started to walk towards me. "I am _always_ a man of my word."

"Are you?"

"I am..." Jasper's tongue darted out, running across his lower lip seductively. His hand reached out to stroke my face softly. The tips of his fingers grazed against my cheeks down to my jaw in the gentlest way, almost like he was memorizing every mark, every line. There was something about his touch right now that was different.

I slid my eyes closed trying to revel in the moment.

"Bella..." he whispered.

I fluttered my eyes open to be met with his. "Yeah…"

Jasper leaned down, his lips hovering over mine.

"Fuck did you see that little blonde in the front that last set?" Peter's voice echoed through the night, coupled with the sound of the door being slammed against the brick wall.

Jasper immediately took a step back from me, detaching himself from any form of physical contact.

I wasn't sure whether I should be offended at his sudden movement or flattered that he was trying to protect my modesty. Either way, I craved for his touch again, his closeness. I wanted to close those last inches that had been between us before the unceremonious interruption.

"Hey guys," Edward said, his lips turning up in his signature smirk. It seemed our sudden distance had done nothing to fool them.

Jasper drug his hand through his blond locks, his eyes were still on me.

"Guys, Bella's ride left her; I'm going to take her home."

Emmett snickered, trying to hide his smile, but his dimples gave him away.

"Bella, could you give us a second?" Jasper asked, his eyes narrowing at his band mates as the convened around the huge SUV that carried most of their equipment. He dug into his pockets and pulled out of keys, pointing to the Forest green SUV parked just outside the club.

I nodded and took the keys, I was going to be in a small confined space with Jasper Whitlock, and that was all I could think about. I slid into the SUV and pushed the keys into the ignition.

I watched the four guys talk amongst themselves, laughing and joking with one another as they shot the shit. They could be talking about me in derogatory terms for all I knew, but they were good guys and I trusted them. I was just impatient to get Jasper alone.

The small space of the vehicle was like a sex dream come true. His smell was everywhere, embedded into the fabric of the seats, it emanated from the small space and personal items that littered the vehicle.

I pulled my legs up under my chin as I let my eyes scan the surfaces. A GPS sat in the window pointed towards the driver's seat, and hung over the rear view mirror was a leather cord with a guitar pick hanging from it. My fingers reached out to pick up the small stack of CD's wedged into the console. I had every one of these myself.

The opening of the door made me jump, pulling me from my own obsessive thoughts, and the cataloging of his personal space.

"Sorry about that."

"Not a problem," I smiled. "I was being nosy."

Jasper laughed, his mouth twisting up at the sides making the heat between my thighs intensify.

I directed him towards my apartment as we talked easily, the static charge between us growing with every laugh, every touch, every look. It was like a slow ticking bomb, the pressure inside building to the point of combustion.

I showed him where to park the car, and the tension seemed to bubble over the edges. An awkward silence taking us within it's grasp.

"Well, um . . ." Jasper's awkward pause made me smile.

"You're not getting off that easily, Jasper," I laughed, climbing out of the car and digging through my purse for my keys, not giving him a chance to back out. I smiled when I heard his door opening and closing behind me.

I walked towards my door and slid the key into the lock, his footsteps were silent behind me but I could feel his presence their, the electricity still flowing freely even without touching him.

His arms slid around my waist as I twisted the key. His mouth left a kiss on my eck before moving to my ear.

"You have no idea how happy I am you said that." He pressed his body against mine and I could feel just how happy he was.

"Well, I'm glad you're smart enough to realize what it was I wanted." I pushed the door open, motioning for Jasper to step into my condo.

"Oh..." Jasper whispered, ghosting the hand that was wound around my waist across the small of my back to the side of my hip. "...believe me I know..." His long, slender, guitarist fingers slipped down underneath my skirt, pressing against my crotch. "...exactly what it is you want, Bella."

I shivered. "Oh do you?"

Shutting the door, I turned around to see Jasper glancing around my living room. It was modest, but he was eying the piano I had tucked away in corner. "You play?"

"Oh there are many things you don't know about me, Jasper Whitlock."

"Pray tell, Isabella, what other things are you keeping from me?" Jasper asked settling on the arm of my couch.

I walked over to him, settling in between his legs. Immediately he wrapped his arms around my waist, trapping me against him.

"What other things am I keeping from you?" I tapped my finger against my chin dramatically. "I guess you'll just have to find out."

"I guess I do." Jasper looked at me inching his face closer and closer to mine. I worked my hands down his chest, tugging at the bottom of his shirt pulling it out of his jeans. Slipping my hand up underneath the cotton my fingers danced along the plains of his well defined abs, slowly I started to unbutton each button working my way up. Jasper's lips explored the skin at the base of my neck, sucking and nipping every which way he could. He would be a dead man if there was a mark in the morning.

"Jasper?" I whispered as my fingers unbutton the last button of his shirt and began working on the knot of his tie.

"Yeah?" he said, kissing his way back up my jaw, stopping just an inch from my lips. His eyes met mine and I could see the desire pooling in his eyes.

I ran my tongue across my bottom lip, pulling it in between my teeth. I heard Jasper let out a soft groan, I could never understand why guys thought that was so hot. Leaning into him a bit closer with my lips hovering right above his. "I'm gonna go change into something a bit more comfortable, wait here." I dragged a finger down the middle of his chest and pushed myself out of his grip.

"Bella," he groaned as I turned and walked away from him.

I fingered the hem of my shirt, pulling it up and over my head, letting it fall to the ground. Reaching behind me, I unclasped my bra tossing it behind me. When I looked back I applauded myself for my great aim. Jasper was sitting here, still memorized, on the arm of my couch, my lace bra in his hands.

As soon as I was in the safety of my room I ran straight towards the vanity in the corner of my room. Staring at myself in the mirror I was glad I decided to do with a more _natural_ look for the show tonight, otherwise I'd have a nice case of raccoon eyes. What Jasper saw in me tonight that drove him crazy was beyond me. Tonight had been casual show night, I dressed to impress but not come off as a show-to-much-skin-whore-groupie. My hair, which was curled perfectly at the beginning of the night, had some bounce at the bottom but it lacked volume. I'm gonna blame that one on the body of heat and lack of AC at the bar. My cheeks were flushed; I knew that was a mixture of the bit of alcohol in my system still and the natural blush that tended to creep up on my cheeks when Jasper was around. I was pretty sure I had some funky odor going on, a nice mixture of sweat, booze and cigs...just like Jasper.

I took a deep breath, ruffled my fingers through my hair.

"You can do this, Bella. Deep breaths, it's just Jasper," I said out loud as I stared at myself in the mirror. "It's just Jasper."

"Just Jasper, eh?" his voice echoed from behind me.

Spinning quickly on my heels, I quickly covered myself up throwing whatever self confidence I'd scrounged up out the window. Jasper was leaning against my doorway. His shirt was still unbuttoned, his tie hanging loose around his neck, and hanging from his fingers was my bra.

"I, um, it's, I..." I stumbled. _Get it together, Bella, you're acting like a complete and total fan girl. _

"You, um, just, you, what, darlin'?" He pushed his body off the door jam and began walking towards me. "I'm hurt that you just think of me as 'Just Jasper'."

"You're more than just Jasper, you're Jasper fucking Whitlock, a talented guitarist who just so happens to be skillful with his fingers."

"That's a bit better..." Jasper had covered the space in between us and was now standing in front of me. Carefully he brushed back the locks of hair that had fallen across my chest back. His lips descended across my shoulder dipping down to my collar bone. "Let me see you."

As his mouth and hands descended over my supple breasts, I worked my hands over his shoulders and under his shirt. My hands moved down his muscular arms pushing the shirt with it. If I was getting naked, he sure as shit was too! I pushed the cuffs over his hands and let the shirt fall to the floor. I considered taking of his tie too, but I had an idea for that.

I hissed as his teeth grazed my nipple, biting into the aroused flesh making my back arch, offering him more of my chest. My panties were drenched with my excitement.

I couldn't believe this was happening.

I had to retake control of the situation. Him finding me while I was floundering had temporarily given him the upper hand, but I wouldn't let it stay that way. I may be about to fuck his brains out, but I would not be compared to those skanks. This was going to be on my terms.

I pushed us away from the vanity carefully; his teeth were still sunken into the flesh on my chest as his tongue flicked my nipple. The movement caught his attention though, his head lifting as his blue eyes appraised me.

"Where are you goin', Darlin'?"

My fingers wrapped around the end of his tie as I stepped further away from him. I tugged on the material with just enough force to get him to move with me. His eyes widened as his lips curled into the adorable smirk he wore.

"Oh, Jasper, you're coming with me, _Darlin',_" I said seductively, backing towards my bed. "Then you're going to give me the best night of my life."

Jasper raised his eyebrows, following me with the smallest amount of resistance from his tie. His hands hung limply at his sides as I backed towards the bed, my heels clicking on the hardwood floors.

I stopped when the backs of my legs came into contact with the bed. I turned our bodies so he was now against the bed, his breathing coming a little harder than it had been. I pushed against his chest, making him fall to the bed on his ass. His hands reached out slowly, running up the outside of my thighs and under my skirt, his thumbs brushing against the skin gently as he made his way up higher.

His eyes were fixed on my breasts as I drew in deep breaths. His eyes darkened, the blue turning into a darker shade making them look like the depths of an endless ocean. Oh how I had waited to see that look.

I lowered myself slowly to my knees, his hands never moved once, as I sunk down, it pulled my skirt up over my hips letting the lacey boy shorts show.

His tongue darted out as my lace covered sex came into view.

"God damn, you're fucking beautiful."

As I came down on my knees, I leaned forward, my lips pressing against his throat as my tongue darted out against his salty skin. He tasted amazing.

"You may not want to use the Lord's name in vain. You'll be seeing him later!"

Jasper gave out a throaty chuckle as my fingers moved to the buckle of his belt. I licked my lips as the leather slapped back on itself. My stomach tightened as his evident excitement strained against the material.

"Oh yeah, and how do you plan on doing that, Bella?" he asked, his voice husky with his desire.

It was my turn to smirk as my fingers worked on his buttons and zipper with precision. I didn't even answer him as my hands moved to the waist of his pants and tugged roughly. His hands moved to either side of him as he lifted his ass from the bed giving me the leverage I needed to pull down the fabric of his pants and boxer briefs in one fell swoop.

His dick stood to attention as I released it. It lay against his stomach as his ass came back down onto the bed. To say it finished off his perfection would be an understatement. It's thick length made my thighs rub together seeking the friction I needed to ease the explosion of heat between my thighs. My stomach tightened and released as my arousal piqued to a whole new level.

Jasper's hands moved to my hair, gathering it together at the nape of my neck. I leaned forward again, my tongue wetting my lips before they touched against his taut abs. His muscles quivered under my touch, the anticipation making his dick twitch as I worked my way down.

I reached the tip of his dick quickly, my lips separating as my tongue languorously moved around the rim of his head.

Jasper groaned audibly, his hands tightening in my hair as my tongue moved down his shaft to the base. My hand cupped his balls gently, massaging them as my mouth worked its way back to the head.

"Fuck," Jasper groaned. A small hiss escaping him as my tongue circled the head of him again. I relaxed my jaw as I accommodated him in my mouth. My hand clasped what I couldn't fit into my mouth easily.

I bobbed my head down his length, finding a rhythm as his breaths turned to pants above me. With every dip, I worked him deeper into my mouth. His hands tightened in my hair guiding me up and down his shaft, my tongue circling as I reached the tip of him and trailing down him as I moved down.

He hit the back of my throat more often as my pace quickened my tongue massaging his length as we worked together. My hand and mouth worked in tandem as his groans became deeper and throatier. I hummed against his dick making his hips buck pushing him deeper into the damp cavern of my mouth.

"Fuck, Bella, you're…fuck me! You have to…" he groaned, tugging on my hair again as my tongue circled his head.

Before I could take him in my mouth again, I was on my back on the cool hardwood floor, Jasper hovering over me as my tongue swept over my bottom lip savoring the taste of him. His mouth brushed along my jaw and down over the hollow of my throat as his hands squeezed my breasts roughly.

His panting breaths were like hot waves pouring over my skin as he hungrily sucked and nibbled on my taut nipples as he reached them. My body arched from the ground as the need for his touch coursed through my veins.

His hands caught mine and pinned them to the ground either side of me as his hot mouth moved over the planes of my stomach. The waist of my skirt was the only thing between him and my aching sex. My hips circled against his chest as his tongue along the line of the material.

My hands twitched beneath his as I ached to touch him, run my fingers through his messy hair. His throaty chuckle made my insides melt; it was filled with lust and desire.

"Mmm, I need my hands, Bella, are you going to behave?"

"No," I moaned, as his teeth sunk into my hip.

"That may be a problem then," he growled.

His hands gripped my hips and rolled me onto my stomach. My cheek pressed against the cool wood of the floor as he straddled my thighs. His hands circled my wrists and pulled my arms behind me gently. He caught both wrists in one hand while his other disappeared from my body completely.

"What are you doing?" I asked, amusement and lust coating my words like honey, thick and heady.

I felt the fabric of his tie slip around one of my wrists as an answer. My heart pounded in my chest as I realized exactly what it was he was doing. Had it been anyone else I would have panicked, but this was Jasper fucking Whitlock, and knowing he was capable of doing something like this made my already damp boy shorts saturate with my need for him. I felt him twist the soft material around both wrists, tight enough to keep me in place, but loose enough to not leave too much of a mark. I could just imagine trying to explain that at work on Monday.

His hands released my bound hands and moved from my body again, making me groan in frustration.

"Patience, Isabella," Jasper hummed as he leaned over my body. "Can you lift your head for me?"

I curled my body from the floor as my hands lay at the base of my spine incapacitated. Jasper slid a pillow from the bed under my head, biting my neck before moving from my body. His hands gripped my hips pulling my ass into the air as my head twisted to the side letting my shoulder support my weight.

"You comfortable?" Jasper asked, as he palmed the flesh of my ass.

"Mmm Hmm," I moaned, needing to know what he was going to do next.

He moved his body between my parted legs and slid them further apart as his hands slid up the outside of my thigh and over the flesh of my ass. He leaned in close enough to feel his breath on the damp material of my panties, as my skirt lay uselessly under my bound hands.

"Oh fuck," I moaned into the pillow, desperately needing my hands as my body convulsed in need for something to happen soon. The sexual tension seemed to be building in my body making my ache unbearable.

Jasper's hands fingered the lace and groaned. "You're so wet for me."

"You have no fucking idea!" I growled.

His hands slid the material over my ass and down my thighs until they were stretched between my spread legs. His fingers dug into the lace and pulled, filling the room with the quiet sound of the material ripping.

The straining of material against my legs slackened as the material fell away.

I groaned as one of his fingers traced the lines of my folds, dipping between the flesh as he reached my wet aching pussy. His long talented finger dipped inside of me twisting against the walls as he retracted. He plunged his finger inside again, adding another digit as his cool breath hit the warmth of my sex.

I moaned into the pillow, my hips pushing against his fingers as the feeling consumed me. The moment his tongue touched me I groaned, it flicked against my clit making my walls quiver around his fingers.

He sucked and nibbled in tandem with the pumping of his fingers. My legs quivered even on the stability of my knees. My breaths came in disjointed pants with the awkward angle of my neck. I had never experienced anything like this, the pleasure of his mouth and fingers seemed to make the slight pain of my positioning turn into rapturous ecstasy.

My body bowed towards the floor as my release rolled through my body like a fire storm. My fingers and toes tingled as my body shuddered and my breaths came as a low constant moan.

He disappeared and I heard his pants shuffle along the floor. He was going for a condom. I could see him behind me as he worked.

He tore open the packaging with his teeth, and rolled the rubber along the length of himself until he was fully sheathed. I was panting again by the time he was finished, anxiety and excitement fighting a battle for dominance as I watched his every move.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless now," he growled.

His palms ran up and down the length of my spine, eliciting a shiver of pleasure as my hips gave him the perfect angle to enter me. One of his hands gripped my hip while the other guided his dick towards my aching core.

I groaned as the head passed over the threshold of my aching pussy. The hand that had been guiding his dick grabbed my other hip with a painless pressure. He rocked his hips forwards, sliding into the depths of me. A moan fell from his lips as he filled me.

I rocked back into him as I adjusted to his size. He took the sign as it was intended and pulled out slowly, slamming back into me with a groan of pleasure.

We moved together as he worked, him rocking forward as I pushed back against him. We both moaned with the friction we created. Sweat pooled on our bodies as we rocked and pushed against one another.

He untied my hands as his movements increased in tempo, and I pushed against the floor with my elbows, still meeting him thrust for thrust. His fingers slipped on the damp skin of my hips as the sound of skin on skin filled the room.

He brought me to the brink of insanity before he pulsed inside of me. Explosions rocked me as white lights danced across my closed eyes. Pleasure taking every last inch of nerve as it coursed through me. My walls milked him as our movements slowed and our panting filled the room around us. He collapsed against my back, his face nuzzled gently into my neck as his hot breathed bathed my skin.

"Goddamn, Darlin'," he groaned, his lips finding my heated skin.

I smirked against the bed. "You get that round Mr. Whitlock, but the next one is all mine."

I felt his lips curl against my skin as he placed another kiss on my neck.

I inched my way up the bed, collapsing on my stomach as I reached the head of the bed. My mind played back every kiss, every touch. Jasper surpassed any expectation I ever had of him.

"You have no idea how many times I've dreamt about this very moment," Jasper said, sideling up next to me. He reached over to place kiss on my temple. "I remember the first time I noticed you in the crowd. I knew you were different when I first saw you."

"Different?"

He nodded, flashing me his killer smile. "Different, a good different. You're not like any of the other girls out there throwing themselves at us. You're genuine, the fact that you're fucking beautiful as fuck is just an added bonus."

"Oh stop it!" I blushed, giving him a quite shove. Jasper caught my wrist and pulled me towards his body. The steady beating of our hearts had slowed; I could feel his breathe against my skin. Jasper started to run his fingers through my hair.

"I'm just being honest with you, sugar. I'm nothing but an honest man..."

"That you are, Jasper Whitlock, that you are..." I whispered as my eyes slid close. This moment was too perfect and I was afraid for it to end, but my body was working against me. With Jasper running his fingers through my hair, humming softly I couldn't help but drift off to sleep. Tonight felt like a dream and I hoped that when I woke up he would still be here to prove to myself all of this had really happened.

* * *

A/N:

**BML:** *sings loudly shaking invisible egg shaker* "I wish I was a monkey, I'd sleep in the trees. I do my best to imitate the man who does his best not to imitate. I know I have thumbs just like a man.." *looks around and grins* sorry..serious authors' note time

**NM:** Hmm but 100 monkeys music must alway take presidence!! Continue good lady!

**BML: ***giggles* "but none of the obligations. Yeah everything I'm tie to now would be gone...gone, gone. I'd like to monkey, be monkeys with you..cause I'm a monkey by myself with a lot of shit to do" *sigh* oh spencer...i think we should get down to business louise..

**NM:** Indeed! Another smut shot Done and done

**BML:** So they say people write from personal experience

**NM:** *grin* yes they do

But we should reiterate that parts of this are fantasies that stem from said experiences

**;)**

**BML:** *smirk* Why yes I do believe you're right Louise..I do believe you're right..There's just some things out there that provide excellent..inspiration

**NM:** Oh yes I was certainly . . . _inspired_

Not that I think about it a lot or anything!

Semolina pilchard, Climbing up the eiffel tower **;)**

I am the eggman

*giggle* sorry iPod decided to deliver some I am the Walrus

**BML:** yes..go ahead..*smirk*it's quite alright Louise..

**NM:** Right back to business

**BML:** Yes..all I'm going to say several of the events in the one shot we've shared with you are based on actual events..Damn I feel like a movie..

**NM:** Yes BUT, sadly no sex with the lead singer, and sadly no singing of Hendrix or The Beatles, BUT we are hoping to get an I want you at some point in time!!!

**BML:** Oh yes speaking of which I have some friends who are more than happy to jump on the "I want you" train

**NM:** AWESOME!!!!

**BML:** :D I thought you'd like that...now to get you here...*ponders*

**NM:** Yes, it will be a drive and a half, but I have a good car and cruise control. We are all good!

**BML:** But it'll be worth it **;D** You know this!

**NM:** Indeed it will!!!

**BML:** I think we need to get back to business

**NM:** *snickers*

**BML:** *clears throat* "I wanna thank you..."

**NM:** Yes but we should really thank 100 Monkeys for being an inspiration.

**BML:** Oh yes..thank you boys for being so freaking awesome

**NM:** Yes and for playing some awesome music!!! Thanks you to miztrezboo for her superior hand holding and being an awesome triplet/Twin

**BML:** Heck yeah, even if she's gonna shake her head at us

**NM:** lol yes, but we knew we were lost causes so it's all good

**BML:** It really is..

**NM:** Oh and thanks to Jimi Hendrix and The beatles for use of their amazing lyrics

**BML:** Cause we don't own them **:(**

**NM:** No, we don't own Twilight or Jasper either . . . no matter how many time I ask Santa and the birthday fairy Hahaha 100 Monkeys just came on my iPod

**BML:** *squee* what song what song?!

**NM:** Clippity Clop

**BML:** "baby girl you walk so slow you got grass growing at your heels...baby girl.." oh graupner...

**NM:** **:D **okay we should wrap this up

**BML:** we should

**NM:** before we get into a 100 Monkey discussion

**BML:** Which could go on FOREVER

**NM:** We could

**BML:** Because I am a proud monkey junkie

**NM:** I think I hear you Lammy...Yes, I am a Monkey Junkie too, and I am getting a fix right now*slides down in seat*

**BML:** *giggles*

**NM:** Oh and followed up by some Led Zeppelin Noice!

**BML:** OoOo

**NM:** Okay HEY J

**BML:** HEY J **:D**

**NM:** Till the next collab my lovelies oh waaaaaaaaaait

**BML:** Oh, oh, oh!

**NM:** this is going to be continued after the contest **;)**

**BML:** Yes we've got some things up our sleeves

**NM:** indeed we do!!

**BML:** **:D** So till next time

**NM:** Till next time **;)**

**BML:** Save a Horse...

**NM:** ride a Jasper **;)**

***cue cheesy announcer voice over*  
**  
This has been a Hey J! Hey J! production in conjunction with 3Wellies Production, an affiliate of the Fournication Foundation and the Author's Starving for a Review Foundation, a Foundation WITHIN a Foundation.


End file.
